The Open Door
by xxDeath's Daughterxx
Summary: This is a collection of songfics. All songs from the album The Open Door by Evanescence. This is my gift to all EVANESCENCE!/Twilight lovers. rated 'T' just in case.
1. Preview

The Open Door by Evanescence interpreted by xxDeath's Daughterxx

Notice:

This will be a collection of songfics. I will be doing EACH of the songs from the album The Open Door by Evanescence. I will go in order according to the album. This will bemy gift to all Evanescence/Twilight lovers. I will apply each song to _Twilight_. The songs will generally either be from Bella, Jacob, or Edward's POV. I will before each song tell you what has happened in the past. Sort of like applying each one of the songs to a different situation. For example what if Bella was abused as a child, or what if Renee was the one living in Forks and Charlie had left. These are just examples don't try to figure out if these situations apply to any of the songs.

I will try to have fun with this, but this is more my gift to all who love Evanescence and Twilight. When updating it may be every few days or once a week, there are only 13 songs and I don't want to blow through them in two weeks. I will hopefully have 'Sweet Sacrifice' up by tomorrow.

I do encourage flames on all my works. I do like getting reviews, they help me know that peolpe like my work. So if you think at any time it's crap tell me. However do not tell me it's not realistic because I'm doing this 'cause I love Evanescence and always wanted to write songfics to all their songs. Of course I will have to think of situations for the _Twilight_ characters to make the songs fit. I hope all who read my work enjoy it. Feel free to give me ideas at any time. Thank you, peace and love to all. ---- xxDeath's Daughterxx


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

**Okay so this will be number one of my songfics. I hope you like it. I think I did a good job but you tell me. Background: This is from Bella's POV. This is set after New Moon. Bella is mad at Edward for hurting her. She's over him and realizes that she doesn't need him. Enjoy my present to all who read this.**

**"Sweet Sacrifice"**

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

All people make mistakes. Mine was being with Edward Cullen. Depending on him. Well no more.

_But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

I am free of my pain, never will I go back. I realize now how wrong I was to ever think he would love me. He's just a player and I should've known. How dare he play with my emotions like that._  
_  
_Fear is only in our minds_

I was afraid everything we once had was now over. But we never had anything, so why grieve over that.

_Taking over all the time._

I let my numbness rule over my life. I became a zombie. I say I'm strong, but who's to say this won't happen again. I don't want to hurt.

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

My fear may take over my life again._  
_  
_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify._

No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the fool. So don't cry 'cause your sad you left, and speak to all of how you're hurt.

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

You just wanted to get the thrill out of playing with a human to pass the time. You know I'm right. I'm giving you up, it's my sacrifice.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

One day I'll forget all about you.

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

It'll be a wonderful day when you get what you deserve. I'm not feeling pain any more but you will.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

I was afraid of losing you.

_Taking over all the time._

The fear controlled my life.

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

Fear is something you can over come, if you don't you're owned by it.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify._

Oh, look at you, are you as sad as I was? Your innocent in all of this aren't you? Don't cry and tell the world what I did wrong.

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice_.

You hated me enough to last the joke a whole year long, believing your love was pure, that you would protect me. You love your hatred. You sacrificed my life.

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence, __  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)  
_  
_Do you wonder why you hate?_

Do you understand why you hate me so?

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

You should have never played with me. Now you can't move on, your guilt will consume you. I have forgot you._  
_  
_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify._

Your are to blame, for my hurt. Stop crying you have no right to. I was hurt not you. Tell of the hurt you caused me.

_You know you live to break me._

You wanted to hurt me. You succeed, I was broken and hurt. You lived to see that because you had nothing better to do.

_Don't deny._

You can't lie to me.

_Sweet sacrifice._

We are each other's sacrifice.

**How do you think I did. I liked it. You can say that's not what it was suppose to mean but that's how I applied **_**Twilight**_** to this song. Review and tell me how you think I did. Don't know when I'll be posting ' Call Me When You're Sober'. Peace out and love from xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	3. Call Me When You're Sober

**Okay so the background on this story: After Edward left. Bella was originally sad. Bella now is done with all of Edward. She's sick of his pathetic ways. She's strong, not self relying. She's calling him out. Pointing out what he is. Edward was a self absorbed vampire who would have someone else carry his weight for him (metaphorically). He wasn't a hero. He started that way, but once Bella got close she saw him for who he truly was. Hope you enjoy songfic 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** series or any of the music or lyrics by Evanescence. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Call Me When You're Sober"**

**BPOV**

_Don't cry to me._

Don't tell me you're sad and ask for me back.

_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._

If you truly loved me and wanted me then you would have never left in the first place.

_You want me,  
Come find me._

If it's what you truly want though, then work for it. I won't let you back in so easy.

_Make up your mind._

Figure out what you really want. God, I won't have you changing everything on me again.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself. 

Maybe if I have you lose everything you have, me included. Possibly after that then you'll find who you once were.

_Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves ._

That isn't what would happen though is it. We know the truth, the person we once knew is gone now. You would only cling harder and beg if everything was gone.

_And I'm sick of the lie_

I don't think I can do this any more. We're threw forever.

_And you're too late._

Should have thought you wanted me back sooner.

_Don't cry to me._

Don't beg.

_If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

You don't really love me, if you did you'd be by my side.

_You want me,  
Come find me._

I'm strong I don't have time for childish games. If I'm what you want then fine, make an effort.

_Make up your mind._

**CHOSE!**

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

You're the reason I was originally sad. You should be ashamed of what you did. You lost, I'm not sad. I also won't go back to you.

_Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,_

You had no reason to act like you hated me. Now you've been hit hard by karma. You don't get to act, now, like you were hurt when you left. I was hurt, not you.

_And you're too late._

So now you're too late to get me back.

_Don't cry to me._

Don't tell me you're hurt and sad. Find someone else who might care.

_If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

You say you truly once loved me. I can't believe that. You don't know what you want. When you do, great. If it's truly me then come get me.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over. 

I know you're a liar. When I was there you didn't care. Now that I'm not with you want me. No. IT'S OVER.

How could I have burned paradise? 

You had everything and I won't go back for it.

_How could I - you were never mine._

Why because you lied. I never had any of you. Now you won't get back any of me.

So don't cry to me. 

Don't you dare come crawling back to me.

_If you loved me,_

If you were honest when you said you loved me.

_You would be here with me._

You'd be here now, not in some other part of the world

_Don't lie to me,_

I know when you're lying so don't try it.

_Just get your things._

Take back everything you had.

_I've made up your mind._

You never truly loved me, I've known. Stay away for good.

**There it was! Keep in mind, in an interview Amy Lee said that you couldn't interpret what this song said to something else. I, though tried my hardest to put this to **_**Twilight**_**. So REVIEW me what you think. If i don't get more of those, then i might just stop! Peace out with love---**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	4. Weight of the World

**Hello, this is my third songfic of the series. Thank you to all who are reading this. I think that I'll put up a new songfic for this series once a week. I personally wanted to thank shootdangit, Tallyon, and Cristalake. These three reviewed for last chapter. I've been thinking that if I don't get a few more reviews for this chapter, I probably won't continue writing.**

**Background: Set in NM after Edward left. Jacob by now has fallen in love with Bella. Bella realizes that Edward isn't coming back. She decides to leave Forks and go live in Seattle. Jacob doesn't want her to leave. Bella has obviously become stronger to want to leave Forks. She's still hurt though, and remembers the pain from the night after Edward left. This is Bella's POV and she's talking to Jacob.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Weight Of The World"**

**BPOV**

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

It hurts, so much pain since he left.

_Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

But maybe it'll be better without him. Maybe he's saving me by leaving.

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you_.

Jake, we can't be together. You have to accept this.

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

But while I hurt, maybe you can stay and be my sun.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

No. No I won't ever heal. I don't won't to bring you down with me, Jake. So I have to say goodbye now.  
_  
If you love me, then let go of me._

Jake, you say you love me, then you must accept this. I'm leaving and I won't stay. Being here is hurting too much. If you are truly in love with me then you should respect what I do.

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

I refuse to stay the girl you knew. I'm not searching for danger anymore. I won't be captivated in the world of my escape any longer. She's pulling me down.

_She's nothing to me._

That girl, means nothing to me. I won't play with the things in her world.

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

The pain is still here.

_Like all my screaming has gone unheard._

The pain won't cease, even after my terrifying nights of screaming. The pain is still ever present.

_And oh, I know you don't believe in me._

Jacob, how can you think I'll be worse in Seattle. I'll prove you that I need to get away from here.

_Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

When I'm secluded, it doesn't hurt as much. I'm lost though, can you find me?

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

I'm in a downward spiral, I won't take you along for the ride.

_If you love me, then let go of me_.

You're in love with me, so than let me be. Prove to me that you really love me by letting go.

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

You can't keep me here. I've changed, and the Bella you knew is too painful to try to be.

_If you love me, then let go of me_

Jake, you truly do love me, I know. So than why don't you try and move on, while I try to get over the pain. I'm so sorry, but I must leave now.

_I won't be held down by who I was_

I can't be burdened by that sad girl. She's trying to break free. I must cut the rope that tethers us together. Jake, you are entwined into the thread of the rope. I need to cut it now. Goodbye Jacob Black.

_If you love me, then let go of me_

You must let go.

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

I'm breaking free. The rope is cut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, well I hope you liked that songfic. If you don't get it than ask me a question and I'll see if I can help. I really would like more reviews from you guys. Trust me I know you are out there reading. I kinda went into a poetry mode towards the end, so interpret. In my second line of Bella's thoughts, I hope all of you know it was near impossible to write. For her to truly give up. Okay, I can't wait to get 'Lithium' to you guys, but you'll have to wait. **

**Peace out with love**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	5. Lithium

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while. But I've decided that this will become my extra work sort of thing. What I mean is I'll update when I feel up to it. I'm really sorry to some who wanted more, I will finish this at some point. Also thank you all who reviewed. I love you all so much. If I still have any readers reading this, than again I thank you !**

**Background: Well just read I think it's pretty straight forward. Pretty standard to the book.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Lithium"**

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. _Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

It hurts, being trapped here. My pain and suffering haven't gone away yet. They never will. Then on the other hand, if the pain ever does go away it'll be like missing some of Edward. The pain and memories that I hold of him are all that I have left. Loving my pain is like loving him, and I still do. But Jake's here. I want to be happy with him. I want to let go so that I might heal, maybe…

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Edward, I don't understand why you ever made me this way. I cry myself to sleep and wake-up screaming in agony. Everyone around me knows, they see. I'm a lifeless shell of a person who walks around each day, and goes to school, and tries to act like she's okay. I'm not and I never wanted it this way. I guess you never really did love me.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

I'm not going to last. There won't be a happy ending. What's changed about me?

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
_

I don't want to be enclosed, encased, entrapped in my sorrow. But I don't want to let go of it yet, either. But it's pulling me down and maybe I just can't take the pressure. I still want to remember my love for you though.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time. __Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go._

It drowning me. I'm suffocating. But I've been lost in the darkness for so long, it's been my new home. I want to let it all go for Jake. There's no way that I'll ever be able to escape, though. But I think I want to.

_Darling, I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

Edward it was never your fault. But mine for thinking such ludicrous thoughts. That you, a god, would actually love someone like me. So for what I do, do not blame yourself either. But I'm alone in my world. Even Jacob has given up by now. I know that there is one way for me to be better. I'm standing on the edge of the cliff. I knew it would always come to this. I fell like I'm finally being released from my prison. I know I'll be happy once I'm gone and have a spot next to all the others. I belong among the ashes.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

I'm falling. I'm finally losing that shell. Everything is fading away.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go._

I never wanted to be in so much pain. I'll never forget either how it felt for that period in time. I wanted to stay in love with my sorrow, with you. But I can't handle the overwhelming pain. I've hit the water and are just letting it take over me. It can toss me around, I'll never care. I see your face and am smiling to myself. You're yelling and it just makes it better. Because as much as I can't stand the pain the only thing I want is to be lost in a dream where you use to love me. And so I shall stay here forever, never coming back to shore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If some of you didn't get that, she just commited suicide. I know most of you probably hated that, but I felt it fit the song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! or I may never continue. Well I'll just feel sad, that no one wanted to read what I wrote. so plz review!**

**Peace and love from--**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	6. Cloud Nine

**Okay so I should be doing other things, but I was depressed so here's the next songfic.**

**Background: Pretty straightforward like the last. These are basically Bella's thoughts before it happens and during.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Cloud Nine"**

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go._

I'm trying to live without you. Well that's not working well. I knew it never would. So now the only thing I know how to do is to let go off this Earthly world.

_I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever._

I want to see you face. As much as I scream, and as much as it hurts to remember you, I need to. So if I was to dream of anything but you, I would hurt more. Nothing really scares me. Death, is also not one. One I'd actually like to welcome now.

_I don't need to touch the sky.  
I just want to feel that high,_

Nothing major I'm asking. But I just need to hear you voice, to picture you…please I need to!

_And you refuse to lift me._

Why won't you come to me anymore! I'm still risking my life! Well, there's one thing I could do. And if I, in the end, die…well like I said death is not something I'm afraid of.

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

I had always had thoughts, that this couldn't be true. Someone so perfect, so beautiful, so amazing could EVER like someone like me. I had always thought, and hoped untrue. You never did love me, from the very beginning.

_If I fall and all is lost,  
It's where I belong._

So I stand here, at the top of the cliff. I'm planning on jumping down below. I really don't have much to loss. I think I'll be better gone. I always knew, deep down inside, that I would die someday as a human. Either you weren't able to change me, or I being the danger magnet that I am, would led to it. Now I see, that it's because of my weakness to the pain. But there's nothing I can do to help that. So I feel this is my best option. I'm right where I'll need to be.

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender._

I'm unable to live, but I'm happy you are! I have to say good-bye to the world. Because I am unable to go on. I want you to do the things you like. I know that being with me wasn't one of them, so I'm happy that you have left, for your sake. I'm dead though because I let myself believe a fantasy.

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

It's painful to know I was right; nothing that happened or was felt was real between us.

_If I fall and all is lost,_

If I jump off this cliff, and I die,

_No light to lead the way,_

With no one there to save me,

_Remember that all alone is where I belong._

Always remember that I was destined for this. For death.

_In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?_

For you to love me, was my wish, my dream, and hope. It's what I would give anything to have. Can't you do one thing to make me happy? Just to love me for a bit, while I'm sleeping. Eternally.

_Beg my broken heart to beat,_

My heart is broken and un-repairable. It's cold and dead. It hurts, the hole in my chest, won't someone make my pain go away. To plead with my heart to not give up. Because if no one really does care then there is no point.

_Save my life, change my mind._

Someone, anyone, I'll listen if you speak. I'm calling out for you to hear me. Anyone……well then there's only one thing to do now.

_If I fall and all is lost.  
No light to lead the way.  
Remember that all alone is where I belong._

I'm taking my step off. The world is rushing past me. The water is cold, but I can't seem to notice. I'm too numb to notice anything. It's dark too under the ruff waves of this relentless sea. But I left a note for anyone who finds it;

_Even though I'm gone. I was always meant for this. Destiny and fate had made their decision the moment I moved to Forks. The moment I saw HIM. That it would all led to this. Death has been waiting for me and I've decided to go meet it. Always know this is where I belong._

_Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Good-bye my dear Edward_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yeah, suicide note. Most of you probably hate me. but i felt very expressive and loved writing this.

**REVIEW! please tell me what you thought.**

Peace out with love--xxDDxx! ,.., x


End file.
